World War 2 accounts
by Ms. Cosplay
Summary: This story is germany's side of what happened during world war 2, it will be feelsy and fairly graphic. trigger warnings include: suffering, whipping(non sexual), abuse, war time, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Opener

Hallo, guten morgen, guten tag...For those of you who don't know me, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, otherwise known as the country of Germany, the fatherland. Well with World War 2 being over finally, and the world is slowly becoming sane once more, i figured i would tell the story of what happened. Ja, some people would like to think it never happened, but i need to write this out so i can once again become sane. The allies would not listen to me, and i fear i have lost my only two friends. So its time to write my story and let the truth be known. 

* * *

Guten morgen- good morning  
guten tag- good day  
hallo- hello  
ja- yes 

* * *

Okay, so this is the beginning of my new story, i will update the others. I promise, but right now i have two ideas that i need to start writting before i lose them, its just how my mind works. Please do not hate on this story. It is one of my head cannons about Germany and World War 2. Yes i know it is a touchy subject. I am german, trust me i know how touchy it is, but i have a feeling you all will enjoy this and have a lot of feels as well. I will update as i am able, but for now this is the opening for the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting

My life got entirely changed the day i met Italy. He was such a strange nation. He didn't even want to escape when i took him captive. We became friends rather quickly, or rather, he taught me what a friend was and he embodied that definition so i accepted it. Years later, to show our friendship i got him an iron cross, a symbol of German strength. Yes he is fairly weak but i thought something symbolic as the cross would help him grow stronger. Our friendship stayed strong during World War 1 but it was severely tested, and shattered during World War 2. Austria and i knew something was wrong during the first World War because a man by the name of Adolf Hitler fled to my country so he would not join the war, he was Austrian born. Later he was taken back and forced to join. After the war ended i found out he spoke only of German views, but they were not my views. He quickly came to power in my nation. The moment he came here, i knew something bad would happen, but what do i know? "I'm not around the people" as many said to me. The people loved Adolf, so i had to as well, especially when he became fuhrer and started the war. 

* * *

okay, yes i know these are fairly short compared to my others, but that's because i am setting the mood, the next chapters will tell if its in 3rd person or Germany's point of view. Which it will probably go back and forth between the two, but i may attempt to keep it in Germany's view. Once it starts changing there will be something up in the top to show that.


	3. Chapter 3: Placement

Adolf did meet with me on several occasions and i practically knew all his plans. I thought that this war i would be out of, i wouldn't have to fight, thats what it seemed like to me. Until the day came that he gave me a uniform, and a new iron cross. For awhile i refused to were the new cross or the red armband, I did not believe in the same things the Nazi party believed. I could feel my people and slowly, as the jewish were thrown into camps and killed, i felt as though i was burning with them. When i continued to refuse the Nazi way, Hitler sent me to become a part of the Hitler Youth, to corrupt my mind and make me believe in the war and in his point. Despite Italy and Japan's try to keep me sane before i went, i changed. When i went back to the house, i wore the new cross that had the swastika in the center, i threw the other one out, and i wore the red band with the swastika on my arm. My brother and Italy looked so sad the day i came home. My three dogs even stayed away from me. I felt nothing though, not sadness, not anger, i just had to follow my fuhrer. The next few days after i came back from my "training" I never found Italy in my bed in the mornings, he rarely spoke to me anymore. We had our morning training, just me, Japan, Italy and my brother, but, surprisingly they were just doing the work, even Italy. I joined in also, but i was working triple what i used to, so i was way ahead, and way more strong. Then one day i was yanked from my house into a meeting with Adolf, this time it was about my placement in this war.

"Ahhh Commander Beilschmidt, good of you to come"

I saluted in the way we always did when he was nearby or speaking to other members of the Nazi party

"Heil Hitler!"

Adolf just smirked, as if proud of what i had become.

"Sit down Ludwig, we need to speak."

I nodded and did as told.

"Ludwig, you need to start being apart of our views. So I want you to go to Auschwitz, if you haven't heard, its in Poland, and your brother im going to contact later and have him join the army. But you, i am sure you will be able to keep the people in line."

I nodded obediently.

"Ja herr*"

I replied and he smiled.

"Leave immediately, pack what you need which shouldn't be much, and be on your way."

I nodded and stood before saluting again.

"Heil Hitler!"

I exclaimed and he waved me away. I went home and packed a few things. Italy saw me packing and he hugged me from behind.

"Don't go Doitsu! Per favore*!"

I simply sighed and turned and looked at him which made him quickly let go and look away, as if he was afraid of me. That look, that was the only thing that could pull me out of the trance Hitler had set me in, but only temporarily. I reached over, feeling him wince i felt my heart sink even deeper before pulling him into a hug. He held onto me as if his life depended on it.

"I have to go to A...Poland, Italy, take care of everyone for me...even the dogs, i know they love you."

I told him with a light smile. He smiled back and hugged me tighter, practically taking all of the air out of me.

"Doitsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come back to me, don't disappear completely, i don't want to lose my best friend."

I nodded a bit and took the cross he still wore, the pure and clean one, into my hand and showed it to him.

"Keep this, if i don't find you after this is over, find me, and bring me back, especially if i lose myself in this war. But, I will try my best to come to you."

That smile, those golden eyes, that's what kept me going, he was my friend, my only friend and i had to do what i could to protect him. I turned back around after he left, to go make pasta i presumed. I went back to work, my Nazism facade returning once again and i finished packing. Before i finished packing, my brother stopped me also, and thrusted a cross into my hands.

"Don't let me ever find this in the trash again!"

He screamed at me, but i stood my ground as i had been taught.

"I gave this to you! And you let that Hitler bastard replace it with a cross of evil!?"

Before i knew what i was doing i punched him, making him fall to the ground. He looked up at me with those same eyes, the same eyes Italy looked at me with.

"Nien*...Nien...your not my brother, who was i kidding? When /MY/ bruder* comes back to me, find me, i will have your cross and keep it protected!"

He told me before scrambling to his feet, away from me and then running to his room. I finished packing and left, a small briefcase was all i brought with me. I got in a car waiting for me and they took me to my new placement, to Poland and Auschwitz. 

* * *

ja- yes (german)  
herr- sir (german)  
per favore- please (italian)  
nien- no (german)  
bruder- brother (german)

I know i caused a lot of feels in this chapter and i know its a bit long, but that's to make up for not updating for a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4: Auschwitz

Warning there is slight graphic implications in this chapter, including shooting and killing. 

* * *

As the car pulled away, I heard Italy leave the house screaming after the car, something about not waiting to at least have dinner. I did not turn to look at him or reply to him, I just sat there with my head held high as i was driven to Poland. It was a slightly long drive and i did end up nodding off during the drive. I woke to the car stopping in front of these large gates. The man nodded at me and explained that this was my stop. I got out of the car and walked inside, the men immediately recognizing me and letting me in. I had fought along them before in the last war. They had no idea what Hitler had done to me. I was to replace the last head of the camp. I was the one everyone was going to come to now. I put my things away and walked around silently. I saw the men, women and children walking around doing their various jobs. Some women were being paraded in the nude around like a show for the men. I just let them go about their business. I was completely okay with what was going on at this camp.

The next day was the day new people were brought in and i had to go through and decide who was fit enough to work and who needed to die. I had no resentment and sent elderly people, young children and sick adults to be killed by gas. I then went through and walked the entire camp making sure borders were secure. When i saw people near the walls, i shot them immediately. This continued on every day and night. I walked the camp at night, barely sleeping anymore. Anyone at the camp who arrived later on or was there when i came, became afraid of me very quickly. Some of the people i knew and they begged me to save their families and i shoved them to the ground roughly before walking out. I had became a monster, but i didn't think so. I had no doubts for what i was doing. My own men had even gotten scared of me on occasion. On weekend i would let the men go into town where they got drunk and had their fun. It was obvious some people had regrets for this line of work so i had them relocated, you had to have no feeling to be able to do this. This continued on day after day and week after week, it became almost like a religion now. I got letters from Hitler making sure everything was running perfectly. I never heard from my brother, all i knew was he had been put into the front lines, which were pushing their way towards and into Russia.

"Herr!"  
I heard from one of my men while i was going through my daily routine of border patrol. I turned and glared at the soldier who saluted me

"this better be important"

I growled at the man, i hated being interrupted. He nodded and looked at me.

"some of the prisoners broke into a fight and they killed some of our men when they tried to stop it."

I frowned and walked to where the fight was and pulled out my gun, shooting anyone who wasn't one of my men and i looked at my men and the onlookers.

"From now on, anyone found fighting will be shot on sight, anyone trying to run, will be shot on sight, anyone not doing their work, will be shot on sight, let this be a warning to you all now, and this will be your only warning"

I told them all before turning on heal and walking back to do my border patrol for the morning. I kept to my threat anyone not doing what they were supposed to do were killed immediately. I reported to Hitler and told him of the new rules of this camp which he approved of.

* * *

Herr = sir

I know this one was more of Ludwig writing what happened and I am sorry for not updating sooner, i have been caught up with College. Hope you all enjoy, there will be more going on soon, i promise.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye my friend

It went on for years, Ludwig stayed at the camp, keeping his vow to shoot all who went against his new rules. Ludwig had gotten worse, losing his old self fully. He was no longer gentle and kind like he had been before the war, with being in this camp, he got hard quickly and he was probably the worse out of all the soldiers there. Once a week he had a day off and he went to a nearby bar to drink, that was the only time he was nice guy again, but he never remembered it because he got himself so drunk. That was his routine every week, nothing changed anymore.  
One day he was called for by Hitler and he went over, that was the day he found out horrible news. Italy had switched sides. Being in the camp, he didn't know much about the war anymore. He knew his brother hated him, but Italy? The only way he would have left his side is if he hated him. So Ludwig got harder that day.  
The next day he was sent out to the front lines and he saw Japan, seeing first hand just how bad the war was getting. They went after the allies, Ludwig caught a glimpse of the Italian hair he knew so much before he noticed something horrible, that was Feli. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone aim at the Italian, without thinking he shot his gun at his own man. Italy didn't see that as a bullet pierced into him, he saw Ludwig and thought it was him that just did this, he toppled to the ground as Lovino ran to Feli. Feli looked up at the blond haired blue eyed male and ripped the iron cross he still wore off his neck and threw it into the mud. At that moment, Ludwig snapped back fully.  
"Feliciano…"  
He said, but the gunshots of the war going around him made his voice not heard as he saw Lovino glare at him and take his brother away. Ludwig walked over and picked up the cross and looked at it sadly before putting it in his pocket. He went back to fighting, knowing he had to, little did he know, that short amount of time made the war lost to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Losing the war

Another month went by and the Allies won. Hitler had found out Ludwig had snapped back and got him on the right track before they lost. The first time he saw Feliciano again was when the Allies brought the Axis together to decide punishment. Neither Italian would so much as look at him. Alfred felt Japan had been punished enough with the drops on two of his major cities. However, Gilbert was sent to be in Ivan's care, and Ludwig's land was split between the Allies. Gilbert tried to plead with his once friend Alfred, but nothing changed. After Ludwig went home, he staid there, still broken, still hard, still not the Ludwig everyone knew. The nations came by to give food to his people and him, but he barely ate, not wanting the food. Francis got tired of this after about a year and a half and decided to bring Feliciano with him. He knocked on the door

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked up from the book he was currently reading. He had long since fixed the cross and had gotten rid of the cross Hitler gave him, he only wore Feliciano's cross since his brother had his own cross.

"leave the food on the porch like you always do"

he replied in a monotone voice, one that sent shivers down even Feli's spine. Francis shook his head

"please open up Ludwig, i brought someone to see you"

Ludwig slammed his book on the table, causing Feli to jump. He stormed to the door and swung it open

"no one wants to see me allied scum! Happy now? You get to see me as I am now! Now fuck off!"

He screamed, not even noticing Feliciano cowering behind France now. France turned his head to Feliciano and nodded, only then did the timid Italian slip out from behind the taller male. Ludwig backed up and shook his head.

"nien..."

He mumbled and his hand flew to the cross on his neck and gripped it.

"nien...your not here, you can't be...you hate me..."

He mumbled and tried to fight back the tears of a broken man.

"Doitsu? are you...are you crying?"

Ludwig backed up more and slammed the door shut before running to his room and staying there. France sighed sadly.

"let's go back home..."

Italy shook his head and looked at the man he called his brother.

"no, I will stay here"

France nodded and left the food and left the Italian standing on the porch.


	7. Chapter 7: Please Doitsu

Feli moved around the house and found a way in. He smiled seeing the three dogs that were ludwigs. Feli sat down and petted them happily.

"okay you three, where is doitsu?"

One wagged his tail and jumped up and bounded up the stairs, with Feli following close behind all the way till he got to the bedroom. He knew this bedroom, it was ludwigs room. Feli closed his eyes and silently opened the door and walked in.

"Doitsu?"

He asked gently seeing Ludwig on the bed. He moved lightly and Feli noticed he was gripping the cross.

"Doitsu...please, talk to me...im willing to listen..."

Ludwig moved and slowly sat up and looked over at Feli.

"go ahead and do whatever you want to me, i dont care"

Feli's eyes widened.

"lu...ludwig...what are you saying? im not going to harm you...i just want to talk..."

Ludwig shook his head and looked at him. His eyes looked dull, like Ludwig was a ghost of his former self. His muscles were not as prominent, his hair was longer and not groomed. It was as if Ludwig didnt care about himself anymore.

"fine, then leave me alone"

He said and walked into the bathroom and left Feli standing in the bedroom.

"doitsu...please...i just want to talk! i want to help...please..."


End file.
